Fox Hearted
by xqulth
Summary: Reika Scott is a very confusing person, but throw her into the Casts' House of Night series and it gets interesting. Takes place in Marked. Serious spoiler warning. Story much better than summary...I suck at summarys sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Xqulth: SO! I have decided to take House of Night (aka the amazing book series among my friends and I :P) and mix in some Japanese Language. This starts in Marked so I will say this pretty much every time the story transitions into a new book, or maybe I will just do a new story every time it hits a new book. Hmmm….VOTING TIME!

**I DO NOT OWN MARKED. THE BOOK (and series) BELONG TO P.C. CAST AND KRISTEN CAST AND SADLY I WILL NOT OWN ANYTHING ANYTIME SOON BECAUSE I HAVE NO MONEY! Whooo!**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Ladies, this is Zoey Redbird. Greet her and welcome her to the House of Night." Neferet's voice rang through the girl's dorm common room. I looked over to see a teenager with wavy brown hair and brown eyes walking into the common room. Unfortunately I also saw Aphrodite walking towards Zoey. Closing my book, I heard Aphrodite saying something about taking Zoey to her dorm room. Shaking my head, I stood up from my chair and decided to go see Stevie Rae.

Luckily, I managed to snake my way up to Stevie Rae's room before Zoey and Aphrodite got there. When I got to the room, Stevie Rae was sitting on her bed listening to country music.

"What's goin' on out there, Rei?" She asked in her country drawl.

"The queen Bitch escorted your new roomie up here." I told her, sitting on Zoey's bed. I yawned and stretched out, kicking off my flip flops. However, my nap was short-lived as there was a knock on the door and Stevie Rae told them to come in with the Okie accent that I had grown to love. Zoey came in and Stevie Rae started running at her only to stop when she saw Aphrodite. Somewhere in their conversation, Aphrodite mentioned being "as cozy as three corns in a cob" or something along those line. I rolled my eyes and sat up,

"Actually, there'd be four, your Bitchyness." I said allowing my Scottish accent to slip through. She saw me and put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Well if it isn't the cultural mess." She said, still glaring at me.

I shrugged, "So, I'd rather be 文化奇妙な人* than a 地獄からの魔女**."

She blink, "What?"

"Simple, turn your ass around and don't let the door hit you on the way out." I said with a sickly sweet smile on my face. She harrumphed and left. Zoey looked at me,

"Who are you?" She asked. Poor girl, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Then again, most of us were like that on the first day (well, night) at the House of Night.

"I'm Reika, Reika Scott, Scottish blood but born and raised in Japan and currently living in Tulsa, OK. Confusing isn't it?" I said with a grin.

"How is that possible?" Zoey asked. I glanced at my watch,

"I'll explain at dinner, you have to change." She looked at me confused and I looked at Stevie Rae,

"I'll go grab our booth, you explain." I grabbed my flip flops from next to Zoey's bed and ran barefoot out of their room and down the hall. I made my way down to the dining hall and found our booth. We'd have to find another chair to but at the end but they could duke it out when we got to that point. So I slid into the booth with my plate of spaghetti and waited for the rest of our wonderful little group to arrive.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

X: Well, isn't that confusing, sorry for the really short chapter, but I didn't go exactly by the book here. I mean it was really on a page on paper. I was actually stupid enough to right the first, second and the majority or the third chapter by hand. I will say this: THIS STORY IS FUELED BY YOUR REVIEWS. If I don't get reviews, I don't write. Funny thing about authors, though I'm assuming the majority of you all know that. Oh! Of course translations:

*literally- culture strange person

**literally- hag from hell


	2. Chapter 2

Xqulth: Well, this is chapter 2 of my wonderful story. This chapter is a little, actually A LOT more close to the book because I literally copied some of it. Then again, some of it is just that awesome that it NEEDS to be copied. :P READ AND REVIEW PEEPS!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Damien was the first to arrive from our group followed by Erin. Damien slid into the booth and then Erin slid in next to him. With his vocab list in hand, Damien looked at me,

"Hey Rei-Rei." I nodded to him and then looked behind Erin,

"Where's Shaunee?" I asked her

"Still asleep." Erin answered, taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"She's gonna be pissed that you didn't wake her up you know." I pointed out as I took a bite. Just as I finished my sentence, Stevie Rae came up with Z behind her. I slid over to allow them more room to sit.

"This is my new roommate, Zoey. Zoey, this is Erin Bates," She pointed to the blonde-haired blue-eyed Barbie look alike, "Between her and her twin she has the biggest shoe collection I know of."

Erin grinned and I pointed to Damien who sat across from me, "And this is Damien Maslin, he's a word nerd and gay."

"I think I should count as two; you get the guy point of view without me wanting to grab your boob." He said.

Zoey said hi to both of them then looked at me, "So I'm waiting for that story."

"This should be fun." Damien muttered and I shot him a look.

"How do you know what story I'm talking about?" Z asked

"What other story does she have to tell?" Erin asked and I cleared my throat.

"Well, to put things somewhat simply: my parents are Scottish but I was born, raised, and Marked in Japan. In my house I would speak English and in school I would speak Japanese. However, when I was Marked, my parents and I were on our way here and they just shipped me off to Tulsa instead of Japan's House of Night. I'm not sure which cities it's in there."

"Why?" Z asked. I saw Shaunee come in and go get food. Shooting Erin a warning look, I looked back at Zoey.

"Now isn't that the million dollar question I'd like to know as well. Let me get back to you on that point."

"Who's idea was it to not wake me up for dinner?" Shuanee snapped looking at her 'twin-yet-not-twin'.

"I'm your roommate, not your momma." Erin snapped right back at her.

"Don't make me come over there and cut that Jessica Simpson look alike hair of yours in the middle of the night." Shuanee threatened and I shook my head. One day this would go too far and it was going to be hilarious when it did.

"Technically it would be 'middle of the day' not night considering time is switched for vampyres. Our day is a normal person's night and vice versa." Damien put in. I chuckled,

"Way to put yourself on their hit list, Dame."

"So what's up with your mark being filled in?" Shaunee asked between bites. We all shot her a look and she rolled her eyes, "What, it's not like you all aren't wondering."

"Yea, except we have the decency to not bombard the poor girl with questions." I snapped at her. It's funny how our group lived on our love/hate relationships we had.

Z took a deep breath, "No it's alright. Well I'm still a fledgeling. I don't think that I'm any different than the rest of you. I don't actually know why my mark is darkened in. That's just the way I was Marked by the Tracker."

I grimaced. My Marking wasn't the most fun of the Markings. Shaunee interrupted my thoughts before it could turn into a flashback.

"Huh, I was hoping for something more gossipy."

"Careful Twin," Erin said, motioning towards the Dark Daughters table, "You're sounding like you should go sit over at that table."

"I wouldn't be caught undead with those bitches."

"Really? I wouldn't be caught with any hag from hell, especially not those ones, though." I put in.

"Y'all are confusing the crap outta Zoey." Stevie Rae interrupted us before we could continue bashing them.

"I'll explain, proving once again how valuable I am to this group." Damien put in with a sigh, "First off, Shaunee and Erin call each other 'Twin' because even though they are _clearly_ not related-."

"Erin being an extremely white girl from Tulsa; Shaunee being of Jamaican descent and a lovely mocha color from Conneticut." I put in as an obvious clarification.

"Thank you for appreciating my blackness." Shaunee said and I nodded,

"No prob."

Damien continued, "Even though they aren't related by blood they are freakishly alike."

Erin and Shaunee grinned at each other and showed Z their shoes, which were no doubt new, "We even have the same size foot."

"Now," I said between bites, "Can we continue to the hags from hell?"

"The Dark Daughters are like a spirit committee. Think the National Merit Scholar in charge of the Honor Society mixed with cheerleaders and Band fags."

"Hey," I sneered, pointing a fork at him threateningly, "Watch the band comments." He gulped visibly and Stevie Rae explained,

"Our dear Scotswoman is a band nerd. She plays both Clarinet and Saxophone. Usually at odd hours of the morning or night. Insulting band, or an instrument, is insulting her, which is deadly."

"Anyway," Damien said, "There are also the Dark Sons. Male Dark Daughters."

"It's a tradgedy really," Erin started

"How incredibly smart and hot lads are sucked," Shaunee continued

"Literally." Erin commented in the middle,

"Into the Dark Daughters." Shauneed finished.

"By the hags from hell." I put in just to add a point, "They basically use, or misuse, their power by dangling it in front of everyone else. Then again, everyone also thinks that Aphrodite, their current leader is being groomed for being the next High Priestess of Nyx."

Before anyone else could say something, Aphrodite's sickly sweet voice floated over to our table and I automatically narrowed my eyes into a death glare, "Hello Zoey, nice to see you again so soon."

Her eyes skimmed over the table and when they landed on me, she looked at the top of my head and then back at Zoey.

"Hello Aphrodite." Zoey answered

"I wanted to invite you to join the Dark Daughters' Private Full Moon Ritual. I already okayed it with Neferet. It must have slipped my mind earlier. I hope to see you there." She smiled big and fake just like usual. Damien nudged me and motioned towards my head and I realized I'd let my concentration slip. Next to me I heard Erin and Shaunee mutter simultaneously,

"Hag bitches from Hell."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

X: So I really think I should say the following because this chapter is so much like the actual book:

**I do not own Marked, it belongs to P.C. and Kristen Cast**.

So, please please PLEASE review…it would be really really really wonderful… PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Xqulth: So…last chapter that is going up unless I get at least 2 reviews because this is ridiculous you cruel cruel people. I have to go back and read the chapters to make sure some of this makes any sense to the plot…what so ever. So I want 2 reviews! TWO! I know how many people at least LOOK at this story…oh there will be foot notes at the bottom of this chapter too…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"I don't wanna go." Zoey whined slightly as we walked out of the dining hall.

"You pretty much have to now that Neferet knows about it AND she okayed it." Damien told her sadly.

"You can't say no to your mentor, especially if your mentor is the high priestess of Nyx." Stevie Rae added, with an equally sad tone.

I snorted, "Watch me." Clenching my jaw I realized that I had let my accent slip again.

"Yea, but your mentor was Dragon. He let you do whatever you wanted." Stevie Rae pointed out.

"Who's Dragon?" Zoey asked.

"Professor Dragon Lankford: fencing extraordinaire. You'll probably see him tomorrow eventually." I said, again accidently letting my accent slip when I said 'fencing extraordinaire'.

"Wait a minute," Zoey said, "If you're Scottish, why do you speak with an American accent?"

I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets, "When I got here, I used a lot of Japanese mixed into my English and my English was in a Scottish accent."

"It was pretty cool actually." Damien put in and I flashed him a small smile.

"Anyway, Aphrodite and the rest of the Hags from Hell started picking on me and making fun of my whole diction." I kicked off my flip-flops, "So I decided that I wasn't gonna let them get the best of me. So I learned to talk like this and beat them at their own game."

"But you used your accent before." Zoey pointed out and I shrugged,

"When I'm mad or any other extreme emotion, I have to focus on the accent and my form." I clamped my mouth shut when I realized my mistake.

"Form?" I froze and looked at Stevie Rae.

"Hey I'm gonna stay with you guys tonight."

" 'Kay." She said

"I'm gonna go get my stuff now." I said and ran down the hallway to my room. Changing into my sweatpants and cami, I pulled my dark brown hair into a pony tail and grabbed my pillow and blanket. As I passed my mini-fridge, I grabbed two cans of Mountain Dew. Barefoot, I made my way down to Stevie Rae and Zoey's room. When I got there, Z and Stevie Rae were sitting on their beds. I had let my form slip halfway when I got to near their room and Z was gawking at me.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Stevie Rae asked. I shrugged and threw my stuff on the floor, "You're freaking Z out."

"I know."

"Wha- How di-." Z gaped like a fish and I chuckled.

Grinning, I showed her my sharpened canines. My ears and tail twitched a bit as someone went running past their door. Yes, I _did_ just say my _tail_ twitched. Looking at Z, I plopped onto the floor, Indian style, and began my tale, "So about a year ago, my parents were getting shipped out of Japan. They worked in the military with new technology. When I was born, they were stationed in Okinawa(1). So anyway, we were at the airport with my brother, Obaachan-." Zoey gave me a weird look and I realized that she didn't know any Japanese. I gave her an apologetic look,

"Obaasan is 'grandmother' in Japanese and replacing the 'san' ending with 'chan' makes it more endearing. So I was at the airport and I go to get food from the McDonalds' and there's this guy that just keeps staring at me. I decided to ignore him. My brother and I get our food and we turn around to find the creepy guy standing there, he points at me, says something weird and the next thing I know, I'm sprawled on the floor. But I wasn't human; I was a fox. A little white fox. With a black-grey Mark.

"My brother freaks out and runs towards our parents and I manage to turn human again. Once I do, there's this woman standing in front of me. I've seen statues of Nyx and this wasn't her. She actually looked like a statue I had see of O-Inari-sama(2). I don't know if it means anything but yea.

"So my parents come over all calm like and there's a man standing behind them. They tell me that his name is Dragon Lankford and that they are sending me to Tulsa, Oklahoma with him to go to school at the house of night. When I got here, Dragon took me under his wing and became my mentor. You'll meet Dragon tomorrow, he teaches fencing, like I said. He's awesome. Just saying." I opened a can of Mountain Dew and took a drink.

"So why was your Mark blue earlier?" Zoey asked,

"The same reason why you see me without a tail and ears." I told her, taking another drink

"Why are you sleeping in here?"

"What _is_ it with you and all these _questions_?" I asked her back.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"She has no roommate," Stevie Rae, "So sometimes she sleeps in here or with the Twins if they've been quiet." I had curled up under my blanket while she explained. Zoey got up and turned off the lights. That night (day) I fell into a dreamless sleep, which was incredibly odd for me. And for the first night (day) in a long time, I slept through the whole night.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Xqulth: So I added a bit of Kitsune legend in it because I find it absolutely fascinating…and I have an unnatural love of foxes… anyway… and yes, I do know that foxes are more similar to dogs then they are cats but OH WELL!... REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!

one of Japan's southern prefectures, and consists of hundreds of the Ryukyu Islands in a chain over 1,000 km long, which extends southwest from Kyuushuu (the southwestern most of Japan's main four islands) to Taiwan. Okinawa's capital, Naha, is located in the southern part of the largest and most populous island, Okinawa Island, which is approximately half-way between Kyūshū and Taiwan.

the Japanese _kami_ of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry and worldly success and one of the principal kami of Shinto. Represented as male, female, or androgynous, Inari is sometimes seen as a collective of three or five individual _kami_. Inari appears to have been worshipped since the founding of a shrine at Inari Mountain in 711 A.D., although some scholars believe that worship started in the late 5th century.

Worship of Inari spread across Japan in the Edo period, and by the 16th century Inari had become the patron of blacksmiths and the protector of warriors. Inari is a popular figure in both Shinto and Buddhist beliefs in Japan. More than one-third (32,000) of Shinto shrines in Japan are dedicate to Inari. Modern corporations, such as cosmetic company Shiseido, continue to revere Inari as a patron kami, with shrines atop their corporate headquarters.[1]Inari's foxes, or _kitsune_, are pure white and act as his/her messengers.


	4. Chapter 4

Xqulth: So as promised, the fourth chapter because I got two awesome reviews, Thanks for this chapter goes out to

Luna White- Thanks for the review, it's good to know what people think about the story

And:

Ukrainienelfhorse- I first read your review and I was like "omg…why is this person mad?" and then I read the rest of it. Thanks so much and I will try very hard to make the chapters good. Then again, according to my English teacher, I can't write…sooo….yea…negative ideas come from there…

To all who read this: So, I promise to try and make the chapters as good as I can (unless I'm having a terrible day then I make no promises…) if you all promise to tell me when I screw up…Deal?

Oh! I meant to have this up yesterday but I had to babysit my step-mom's friend's granddaughter while they went to the movies… I know this is short so I apologize and promise to get up the next chapter asap (with or without reviews)…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Zoey, come on! Turn that stupid alarm clock off!" I heard Stevie Rae tell Zoey as I came out of the veil of sleep.

"Wha-, huh?" Is all that I heard Z say.

I groaned and tossed my pillow over my head, in the hope that it would shut out all the noise. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the beeping alarm clock from hurting my poor sensitive ears. I heard rustling and I sat up, yawning. Seeing the can of unopened Moutain Dew, I grabbed my stuff and, with a quick nod to Stevie Rae, I trotted back to my room. I took a quick shower, threw my crap onto the bottom bunk.

When I got here, I was lucky enough to get one of the few rooms with a bunk bed. And because no one can stand to be my roommate (I'm not exactly sure why, I'm not that annoying), I got the whole room to myself. Which meant, I could sleep on the top bunk and turn the bottom bunk into a desk. Whoo!

I grabbed a black, three-quarter sleeve shirt that showed my fourth-former symbol, jeans and my coat that went down to mid-thigh On my way out, I slipped on my flip-flops and grabbed my favorite pinstripe fedora and my messenger bag.

I found Z and Stevie Rae in the dining room and unfortunately, Aphrodite had found them. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my Mountain Dew from my messenger bag and bumped Stevie Rae with my hip, sitting down next to her. After Aphrodite left (after annoying the crap outta Z and Stevie Rae), I looked at Zoey,

"So, let me see your schedule." She handed me a piece of paper: 

1st hour- Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm 215. Prof. Nefert

2nd hour- Drama 101. Preforming Arts Center. Prof. Nolan

3rd hour- Lit 101. Rm 214. Prof. Penthsilea

4th hour- Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford

LUNCH BREAK

5th hour- Spanish 101. Rm 216. Prof. Garmy

6th hour- Intro to Equestrian Studies. Field House. Prof. Lenobia

"You'll like fencing, equestrian studies and Drama. The teachers are all really awesome." I told her, "I hated sociology, lit and latin last year. I _still_ hate sociology and it just got worse. Latin they took me out of because I just didn't care about it. Literature is pretty good with novels and all but me and Professor P didn't get along very well. Something about I always read way too far ahead."

"She doesn't like Neferet either, so she's slightly bias." Stevie Rae explained, then she looke at me, "is that all you're having?" She asked, eyeing my pop.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes _mother_ it is. I'm only 5'7 and I weigh 215 pounds, I'm fat so I've decided that the only meals I am eating are lunch and dinner. I never really ate breakfast anyway, so, yea, this _is_ all I'm having."

"You're not fat, you're big-boned and you're tall." She said, poking my shoulder, where I had the least amount of fat. I glared at her a bit,

"Bullshit, I'm fat. Besides, my fat doesn't go to my shoulders." I said

"What classes do you have, Reika?" Z asked, interrupting our argument, I handed her a hand written schedule I kept with me:

1st- Lit 201- Rm 214- Prof. P

2nd- Algebra II- Rm 215- Prof. Neferet

3rd- Vampyre Sociology 201- Rm 215- Prof Neferet

*4th- Fencing- Gym- Dragon

LUNCH!

5th- Band- Rm 314- Prof Vento

*6th- Intro to Equestrian Studies- F. House- Lenobia

*- Student Aide

"What's student aide?" Zoey asked,

"I help out the teachers with new third formers and transfers." I said, taking a drink from my pop can, "Fun times, especially in fencing. I hear there's a new transfer into the fourth formers." I grinned at the idea of teaching the new kid, it's always fun.

"We should get going before we're late." Stevie Rae said and I nodded, getting up. I quickly made my way to my room before heading to my lit class. As I made my way down the hallway, I made sure my three cans of Code Red Mountain Dew were secure in my bag.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Xqulth: Yes, I know it's incredibly short, but I do this chapter by chapter in the book and breakfast has its own chapter. Next chapter you get to meet my new OC though! So yea, have fun! And if I screwed up something please remember to tell me or I can't fix it.


	5. Chapter 5

Xqulth: So sorry, this was supposed to be up like two days ago but I had tickets to a Chicago Bears game (they lost D:) and then I did stuff around my house so this is my first opportunity to update the story. Please review my peeps, if you don't I don't know how I'm doing and I don't know what to fix or leave the same…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

When I walked into my Lit class, I noticed that my normally empty table now had someone new. My eyes narrowed slightly, I was too tired to deal with anyone new right now. Sitting in my normal seat, I put some of my books in my cubbie (cabinet) and grabbed my Algebra and Sociology for later. The new kid stared at me for a minute confused but immediately stopped when Prof. P walked in.

_You'll say, we've got nothing in common,  
No common ground to start from,  
And we're falling apart,  
You'll say, the world has come between us,  
Our lives have come between us,  
Still I know you just don't care._

"Sir Arthur Conon Doyle," She began, "Does anyone recognize the name?"

My hand snapped up. From a young age, I had been obsessed with his stories, "Yes, Reika."

"Sir Arthur Conon Doyle is an Irish doctor and short story writer. His most famous works are of the infamous Sherlock Holmes mysteries."

"Very good, we will be reading many of these along with other classic stories such as _Dracula_ by Bram Stocker and Lewis Carrol's _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_. While I pass out these books, Reika, could you please explain things to Mr. McIntire?"

"Sure," I said, "But Professor, I already have copies of all of those books." She nodded and I sighed,

_And I said, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's?'"  
She said, "I think I remember the film,  
And as I recall, I think, we both kind of liked it."  
And I said, "Well that's, the one thing we've got."_

"I'm Drake McIntire." The new kid said and I turned to him,

"Reika Scott."

"So-," He started but I cut him off,

"There's a cabinet (cubbie) underneath your spot on the table. You can keep your stuff in there. Since this is your first hour, this is also your homeroom. The door is always unlocked so you can come in here whenever you want." He nodded and for the first time since I walked in here, I noticed that he had gold eyes and floppy brown hair that wasn't long enough to be in his eyes but wasn't that short either. He had it spiked slightly and it looked like he just gelled it when he got up and walked to class. I took out a can of my Mountain Dew while he asked,

"Are there any locks?" He actually seemed worried about thievery,

I snorted, "Are you kidding me? You steal something here and the Vamps automatically know. I'd hate to see what would happen if someone actually stole something. Now that would be interesting." I said with a laugh. Our conversation ended as Prof. P continued with today's lesson.

_I see you, the only one who knew me,  
And now your eyes see through me,  
I guess I was wrong,  
So what now? It's plain to see we're over,  
And I hate when things are over,  
When so much is left undone._

o.o.o.o

As the bell rang, Prof. P looked at me, "Reika, will you show him to his next class?"

I sighed, "Sure." Turning to Drake, I asked, "What's your next class?"

"Ahh…looks like Algebra II and then Vampyre Sociology 201." I furrowed my eyebrows and snatched the piece of paper from him. Sure enough, someone out there hates me. His schedule was the exact same as mine with one exception: where I had band, he had taekwondo. I'd hand him over to Stevie Rae for that one. Looking up, I realized that he wasn't by me anymore. I spun around. Drake was back down the hallway staring at me. I rolled my eyes,

_And I said, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's?'"  
She said, "I think I remember the film,  
And as I recall, I think, we both kind of liked it."  
And I said, "Well that's, the one thing we've got."_

"Are you coming?"

He seemed to hesitate in thought and then he ran to catch up with me, "So how _is_ this Professor Neferet?"

I rolled my eyes again (this time at the name) and took a drink from my pop before answering, "Well, according to my friends, I am too bias to answer that question."

"How?"

"I'm not exactly sure." We walked into Neferet's room and I took my seat at the back of said room. Neferet had stopped Drake to talk to him. She then pointed towards me and I groaned, throwing my head onto the desk. When he sat down, I heard him say,

"I have a feeling that you're not getting rid of me anytime soon." I could hear the smirk in his voice and I groaned again, no doubt Dragon would partner him with me so I could teach him the basics.

_You'll say, that we've got nothin in common,  
No common ground to start from,  
And we're falling apart,  
You'll say the world has come between us,  
Our lives have come between us,  
Still I know you just don't care._

"You sound so enthused." He said sarcastically and I glanced up and saw he looked hurt. I grimaced again, I hated hurting people, it was generally against my nature.

"Hey, look, it's not that I don't like you, you seem like an okay person and everything. It's just, I don't like dealing or talking to new people this early. Actually, I don't like dealing with and talking to people in general this early." He seemed to brighten up a bit at that. I took another drink from my Mountain Dew as Neferet walked in. today was just a review day for what we learned in Algebra I and Geometry, Thank the Goddess.

o.o.o.o

_And I said, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's?'"  
She said, "I think I, remember that film,  
And, as I recall, I think, we both kind of liked it,"  
And I said, "Well that's, the one thing we got."_

When the bell rang once again, drake went to get up but I pulled him back down. He looked at me funny but I just pulled out two Mountain Dews from my bag and handed him one,

"You'll need it, trust me, our next class is worse than Algebra." He looked at me weird again,

"Really? I rather liked sociology when I was in Chicago." He said and it was my turn to look at him weirdly.

"Why?" I asked him, completely dumbfounded.

He shrugged, "I always found it interesting…" He said trailing off as Neferet walked back in the room and told us to open our textbooks to page 42. As we did so, the only thought that registered in my mind was:

_**Ah hell**_

_Oooooo_

And I said, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's?'"  
She said, "I think I, remember that film,  
And, as I recall, I think, we both kind of liked it,"  
And I said, "Well that's, the one thing we got."

And I said, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's?'"  
She said, "I think I, remember that film,  
And, as I recall, I think, we both kind of liked it,"  
And I said, "Well that's, the one thing we got."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Xqulth: Yea! New chapter! Song is _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ by Deep Blue Something. Next chapter will be up ASAP but please review! They always help authors (like me :D) keep motivated!


	6. Chapter 6

Xqulth: Have I mentioned yet that I love you guys? Your reviews make my day.

**Ukrainianelfhorse-** forgive me if I ever spell your name wrong…its semi-complicated…thanks for the review! :D

**xbrowneyedvampirex- **yea, I'll get to the world-destruction parts soon enough…kinda…but I'm going through the books one by one so I can fit my character in a bit more. Glad you like the story and thanks for the review. :D

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_**Ah Hell.**_

"Today we will be studying ancient Japanese culture and the Vampyres in it."

My head hit the table with a big _thud_and some people glanced at me but most of them ignored me, used to my over dramatic responses. However, Drake was apparently curious about my reaction because his notebook slid ito my view a few minutes later:

**Whats with the facedesk?**

I clicked my pen and wrote underneath it in my scrawly handwriting:

_Long story_

Sliding the notebook back to him, I heard Neferet ask, "Now, for the basics of Japanese culture, who can tell me how many writing systems there are."

No one raised their hands as Drake scribbled a reply to me. So Neferet decided to deepen my already deep hate for her,

"Reika, you're our local expert. Why don't you tell us."

"Three." Was all I said.

She sat there waiting for me to say something else but I just blinked at her with a bored expression on my face.

"Would you please tell us what they are and elaborate on each one?" I sighed and began,

"Hiragana, katakana, and kanji are the writing systems in Japan. Hiragana is used for words that are native to the Japanese language whereas Katakana is used for foreign words. Kanji are Chinese characters taken to fit Japanese words."

"Thank you." She said, seemingly satisfied with that answer, "Now I want everyone to find a kanji in this chapter and write it in your notes along with the meaning. Make sure the character is meaningful to you and not just this assignment."

Before I could write my kanji down, Drake slid his notebook back over to me:

**I'm not going anywhere**

I sighed and wrote back:

_I'm Scottish but I was born, raised and Marked in Japan. I don't like people using that against me_

Before he could write anything back, I wrote down my kanji:

きつね (1)  
狐 (2)  
Fox  
Favorite animal

I noticed that for the rest of class, Drake didn't slide his notebook back over to me. The one thought that registered for the rest of class was:

_This_ is why I _**Hate**_ vampyre sociology

o.o.o.o

The bell rang and I ran out of the room as fast as I could. However, I remembered Drake and stopped outside of Neferet's room. He came out laughing at me. _Laughing_, he had the nerve to _laugh_ at me. I glared at him and stalked off to the gym. When I got there, Dragon nodded to me and I went to go get changed for class. There was no way I was doing fencing in jeans, that's just torture. I took off my jacket and hung it up next to my folded jeans, I also shoved my bag full of Mountain Dew into the small locker next to my jacket.

I walked out and Dragon tossed me a foil. When I got to the center of the room, Dragon started warm-ups. My body had begun to relax as it went through the overly familiar moves. I feinted left and then lunged right (3). After warm-ups, Dragon paired everyone up for standards. However, when I looked around for someone to partner up with, I noticed there were three familiar people standing around Dragon. I decided that I needed to break up this little mini-party. As I came up behind Damien, I poked him in the kidney, he squeaked and jumped about a foot to the left. I took the place where Damien had stood before I poked him in the side. Dragon gave me a look and I just grinned, showing my sharpened canines. He shook his head and looked back at Z,

"For the next week or so I'll have Damien drill you in opening maneuvers." He then looked at Drake, "I'm assuming you have never had previous instruction in fencing either."

"Yea, that's right." Drake said with a small nod. Dragon looked at me and I sighed as my previous thoughts came true. He nodded to me, "Rei will instruct you for about a week. After that, we'll see where you're at and go from there."

I gripped my foil and put Drake in the beginning stance as dragon left. After getting numerous glares from him when I corrected his stance, I felt that Drake was going to be okay at fencing if not better then okay. Then again, I had a feeling that this was going to be fun teaching him.

When class ended, I ran for the showers and changed quickly. I was starving. I tossed my hair into a messy bun and grabbed my bag. When I got outside the gym, Drake was waiting for me with a sheepish look on his face. It actually looked kinda cute on hi-. Wait a minute, did I seriously just think that? I shook my head and looked at him.

"Umm…I was wondering if I could sit with you at lunch since I don't know anyone." He stammered and I chuckled a bit,

"We're gonna need a bigger table."

"I mean, I could-." I cut him off as I sent a text to Stevie Rae that we were going to need another table on the end of the booth.

"No it's fine. Though I _do_ feel slightly bad about throwing you to the Twins. Oh well."

I led him to the dining hall where I grabbed a bunch of mini corn and bread. Taking a Mountain Dew I found in my bag, there were two seats open from the table Stevie Rae had stolen from some other group of kids. We sat down and the Twins stopped min-sentence as their gaze locked onto Drake.

"Friends," I said, addressing the rest of our group, "This is Drake McIntire. Prof. P stuck him with me to show around." I pointed to Erin and Shaunee with my fork, "Drake, those are the Twins, Erin Bates and Shaunee Cole." He nodded to them,

"The one with the weird Mark is Zoey. The countrified one next to her is Z's roommate, Stevie Rae. The only other guy here is Damien Maslin, he's gay." He greeted each of them, even Damien.

"So what were we talking about?" I asked, eating a mini-corn, earning me a weird look from Z.

"Erik Night likes our Z." Damien said, throwing a look at Erin and Shaunee who rolled their eyes.

"Wait, you mean the Erik Night with the cute butt right?"

"Is there any other?" Erin asked sarcastically

"Good point." I said, "Well this will push the Queen Bitch over the edge."

"Our thoughts exactly." Shaunee said.

"So next time he smiles at you, say hi. That's all." Stevie Rae said to Z.

"Easy," Shaunee said

"Peasy," Erin finished

"Wait a second, Z didn't say hi to him?" I said nearly choking on my mini-corn

"She didn't even smile at him." Shaunee said and I stared bug-eyed at Z but then looked at Stevie Rae,

"Hey Stevie Rae," I spoke up, "Wanna take Drake to Taekwondo for me?"

"Sure…" She said, trailing off slightly. With that, we ate our lunch in respective silence. Other than my plot for mini-corn to take over the world, my head was empty for once.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Xqulth: So…footnotes first!

Pronounced- "Kitsune" which is the Japanese word for fox.

Kanji for "kitsune" provided by Jisho . org (w/o spaces obviously)

I know nothing about fencing sooo… yea…I'm sorry if that got screwed up and that is actually not possible. :D

Anyway, thanks for your guy's awesome reviews. They are always appreciated. Next chapter should be up soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Xqulth: So thank you for your reviews once again! I don't think there will be footnotes this chapter…kinda makes my life easier BUT oh well. School starts tomorrow so I probably won't be updating as much as quickly. It's actually a miracle that I got this much up as fast as I did… . .

Anyway, thanks for the review **xbrowneyedvampirex**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

After lunch, I handed drake over to Stevie Rae and I went off to band. However, band was over almost as soon as it started for me. Which meant, I went to equestrian studies quicker. Was I mad at the Vamps for giving Drake a schedule so similar to mine? Not really. Did I hate Drake? No, I just dislike being around the same person for long periods of time. I walked into Lenobia's stable and sat on a barrel that we had there for racing. I pulled out my iPod and put my ear buds in, clicking the play button on the click wheel. Seeing Z walk in I waved and smiled. All of them were third formers, except for Drake, who just walked in.

_Do you memorize theatrical lines  
that seem to lead them in  
Play the role with the good girl heart  
oh the tangled web within  
Who was it that lead you on  
that made you want to hurt me so  
Who are you out to forget  
who's forgot you long ago_

Everyone heard the sound of flying hooves and turned to see Lenobia come riding in on Larka, the black mare I had been in charge of last year. I walked over to Larka and Lenobia, taking Larka's reigns, patting her nose and nodding to Lenobia.

"Good evening, I am Lenobia, and _this_," She pointed to Larka, "is a horse."

I had heard this speech before and tuned her out knowing she'd tell me what she wanted me to do after she got them started. I tuned back in when she said, "Are there any questions?" No one answered, "Good. Then follow me."

_Do you still feel it  
calling in the act tonight  
do you still feel it  
seems like you've done this before  
You make breaking hearts look so easy  
seem like you've done this before  
You've got breaking hearts all but down  
and you've done this, you've done this before  
You make stealing hearts look so easy  
Where is the girl I adore  
You've got breaking up all but down  
I can't love a thief anymore_

I swung my leg up into the stirrup and pulled my body up into the saddle. Following them into the stables, I resisted the urge to hit Drake in the back of the head as I went to the tack room. Swinging out of the saddle, I untacked Larka and grabbed her halter from next to her stall. I led Larka from the barn and turned her loose into the paddock. When I came back, the students were hard at work mucking out stalls. Lenobia came up to me,

"Come meet the horse you'll be using this semester."

_Do you collect the souls you've lost  
in the top of your dresser drawer  
count the number of tears displaced  
on lonely bedroom floors  
where the shape of your heart once was  
slowly takes the place of you  
will they hold the memories now  
of the love I though I knew_

I followed her to a large stall near the end of the row. Inside was a beautiful dark grey mare with a black mane and tail. I walked up to her in awe slowly with my hand outstretched. Behind me, I heard Lenobia say,

"This is Luce, she's a three-year-old Lipizzan I just bought recently. I figure you could help me during class on her. She'll take a bit of work, but considering how much time you spend here practicing fencing on my hay bales," She gave me a mock-stern look, "I figured you wouldn't mind."

"I'd love to Lenobia, thank you so much." I said, turning around only to have Luce head-butt me from behind.

"There's nothing for you to do today so make friends, Rei." With that she left and I went to the tack room to get a curry brush. Luce leaned into the brush with every swipe. She munched on hay as I sang softly with one of my iPod ear buds in my ear.

_Do you still feel it  
calling in the act tonight  
Do you still feel it  
Seems like you've done this before  
You make breaking hearts look so easy  
seems like you've done this before  
You've got breaking up all but down  
and you've done this, you've done this before  
You make stealing hearts look so easy  
Where is the girl I adore  
You've got breaking up all but down  
and I can't love a thief anymore_

I didn't know anyone was behind me until I heard Z's voice, "Rei, are you coming?" I jumped and turned all in the same movement,

"Wha?" I asked, my accent slipping,

"The full moon ritual?" I blinked and then it dawned on me,

"Oh yea-." I gave Luce one last pat on her back and went to return the curry brush back to the tack room. When I came back, me, Stevie Rae, and Zoey left to go to the Full Moon Ritual with the hope of not being late.

_You make breaking hearts look so easy  
You've got breaking up all but down  
You make breaking hearts look so easy  
Seems like you've done this before  
You've got breaking hearts all but down  
You've done this, you've done this before_

The most you could hope to be  
now just a bitter sweet memory

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Xqulth: Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted the Full Moon Ritual in its own chapter. The song is _Breaking_ by Anberlin. So I will have a link to a picture of Luce on my profile if you're interested. Review all! They are what keep this fic alive…and the fact that I'm bored…not the point though. Oh! I got _Burned_ the other day and just FYI, AMAZING! I'm actually Scottish so it makes it even better…Well, I'm Scottish via blood but sadly I'm an American and am stuck with a stupid American accent… ***grrrr***


	8. Sorry

My dear reader and subscribers,

I realize that many of you may wish to kill me when you read this, however I would like to inform you that because of school and lots and lots and lots of band in my life (alto sax, bari sax, and clarinet), my jaw needs rest, so I will be continuing this story ASAP. You may be wondering where the "wish to kill me" part comes into play, that would be here: I will try to get up the next chapter soon, however, this requires me to go back and read what I have.

I love you all for your reviews (some threats) and I hope you keep them coming.

~The Author~


	9. Chapter 9

My dear reader and subscribers,

I realize that many of you may wish to kill me when you read this, however I would like to inform you that because of school and lots and lots and lots of band in my life (alto sax, bari sax, and clarinet), my jaw needs rest, so I will be continuing this story ASAP. You may be wondering where the "wish to kill me" part comes into play, that would be here: I will try to get up the next chapter soon, however, this requires me to go back and read what I have.

I love you all for your reviews (some threats) and I hope you keep them coming.

~The Author~


	10. SorryAgain

Xqulth: So, I feel slightly bad about this, but then again, no I don't…cuz NaNoWriMo may kill me anyway :D I love you, but this month will, for absolutely sure, have absolutely no chapter updates…ever…I'm sorry but yea…NaNoWriMo is a challenge…and I accept pretty much any challenge

In short: Month long hiatus on all stories that I may or may not be writing!


End file.
